


In The Dark of The Night

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason suffers from memories, Tim tries to help him. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape, some graphics M/M

“FUCK!” Jason yelled as he slammed his fist against the brick wall, his eyes clinched close as the memory assaulted his mind. He saw his nine year old self climb into someone’s car to get out of the cold. The man offered him some food and Jason stupidly took it without thinking of the consequences of what would happen, the repayment plan. Younger Jason greedily ate the food that was offered, swallowing bits of it whole; choking on it. The man reached over and rubbed his back gently, "It helps the food go down." His raspy voice promised. Jason merely nodded continuing to eat. Unaware of what was going to happen.

Jason’s hands come up to his head, gripping his hair, silently begging for the memories to stop, he didn’t want to see, and he knew what was going to happen. A soft angelic voice was calling his name he tried to remember who it was but the memories were too strong...

Younger Jason finished the food and looked up at the man, his dark eyes where assessing Jason, his face was round and pudgy, his nose was turned up like a pig, and his hair looked wet, greasy. The man smiled his teeth yellow and rotten. "Thirsty now?" The man knew this game, he did it every night, but he has been watching this boy for a while, Jason can recall seeing him from time to time. Younger Jason nodded his head to the question, the man sneered, "Close your eyes I have to pull it out of a hiding spot." Jason did as he was told, he kept his ears alert to the sound of a gun or knife but that's not what her heard, a zipper. "Open your mouth." Jason did and suddenly a thick meaty rod was thrust into his small mouth. Jason gagged as it slammed into the back of his throat, the taste of salt and sweat invaded his lungs. His eyes snap open and he looks up at the man was leaning over him with his dick in Jason’s mouth. Jason shoved at him trying to push the over-weight man off of him the man just grabbed him by the back of the neck; slamming him face first into the back seat. Jason screamed and wiggled around trying to fight as the man pulled down his black jeans and boxers. He got behind Jason and thrusted forward--

Jason screams at the memory, he can’t take it, it’s eating him alive. He grabs for his jagged knife... "Jason!" There it is the angelic voice maybe he can hear it clearer if he places the knife over his heart and moves to jab it deep inside of him but someone grabs him. "Jason! Jason! What are you doing, let go of the knife...what are these drugs where did you get them?" 

Jason opens his eyes, "Tim?" He voice cracks, tears fill his eyes "Dirty I'm so dirty..." Tim shushes him while placing small kisses on his cheeks. "No you’re not dirty, you’re strong, and you have me...together we can beat anything even the past... I love you." Tim places of loving kiss on Jason's lips before holding the older boy as Jason's sobs fill the apartment.


End file.
